inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive1
Wiki Logo Hey~ ^^ I just though that maybe you want to change the wiki logo soo how about this one http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-wwX2ufH6TFs/T6caXmOq7QI/AAAAAAAABlM/I3T4roq3KOA/s1600/20120411_img5.png I hope it is good ~^^ [http://inazuma-eleven-go-chrono-stone.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 5:32 PM, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the chat XDD where did you go, you left?~ [http://inazuma-eleven-go-chrono-stone.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 1:34 AM, November 9, 2012 (UTC) YUP XDDD SORRY but I'm now in the chat I saw your last edit 6 min ago soo XDD See you there XDD [http://inazuma-eleven-go-chrono-stone.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 3:07 AM, November 9, 2012 (UTC) sorry If I didn't add too many pages, I just want to tell you that Amagi didn't use Atlantis Wall in the CS series ~ also I couldn'd add the slideshow for Burai Hand and Aggressive Beat because the slideshow in the main wiki are upload it by Torch, but I make slideshow for Burai Hand but I will not upload it because I want you to see it first also MAYBE I will make slideshow for Aggresive Beat, if you already have the slideshow for the Burai Hand and Aggressive Beat you should upload them because yours is better than mine ~ [http://inazuma-eleven-go-chrono-stone.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 2:53 PM, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahaa!! Okay Thanx XDDDD I'm in the chat now I hope you will join ~ ^^ [http://inazuma-eleven-go-chrono-stone.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10 Tsurugi Kyousuke 10] Devile Burst 5:29 PM, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin Thanks for your message (I know it's the community one lol) and also for making me as an admin ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks XDD SnowyBoy❄ 13:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Oh, thank you >.< !! B.N.N' 'Talk with me ♥ 11:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome~ hi. np. u'r welcome. i like to join the IE wikis. hope i be helpful in this wiki. XshuuX BlackAsh ''' 12:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Page Hi, how are you?? Can I add a page for Protocol Omega, Protocol Omega 2.0 and Protocol Omega 3.0 and add a photos for them? B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 16:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 already do it. B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 16:34, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sumimasen >.< B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 19:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat I know =( we didn't talk yesterday but I'm sooooooooooo sorry I was awake until 12:00 AM XDDD (10:00 PM in your time) and then I went to sleep because I have to wake up at 5 AM and do some revions -.- for the exams ~ BUT now I don't have EXAMS YAY!! XDD only I have one on Thursday and one on next Tuesday ~ XDDD!, I hope I will you see you today ~ ^^ '''Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 13:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) AH!! THAT DAY XDD!! I wake up at 5 AM to study for the Physics Exam XDDD I was O.O when I saw you in the chat but you were benched XDD! I study until 5:40 AM and then I went to sleep, later I wake up at 6:40 AM for the school and you were still in the chat XDDDD!! Ohh you have tests -.- Good Luck!! ~ ^^ Okay I will be there too at 9:15 PM XDDD until 12:00 AM BUT DON'T FELL IN ASLEEP *Galres Deathly* XD!! See you then I hope ~ *Glares Deathly * XDD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 15:28, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Stop Adding Ok,I will not added that picture from other wiki next time and thanks for telling me. Michelle ChuaXue Er '13:40, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat 1 I'm in the chat now I hope you will join soon ~ ^^ (in the main wiki XD) I just came back form my cousin's house -.- toooo tired and I have cold XDD!! See you there ~ ^^? P.S: YOU SHOULD COME BEFORE I FELL IN ASLEEP XD!! 'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 20:48, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay ~ ^^ Don't worry I drink too many tea XDDD and 1 cup of coffee XDDD!! and I'm still awake XD!! Okay Good Luck!! on your test ~ ^^ I'm in this wiki chat XDD soo join here not THERE! XDD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 21:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the chat now I hope you will join ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 22:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm in the chat now, I hope you will join ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 20:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't talk to you today :O I hope everythings going alright ~ ^^ I hope you will come tonight because I'm staying today a little much longer unless if I fell in alseep XDDD Well see you there I hope ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 19:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC)